Zootopia/Concept Art
Concept art for the production of Zootopia. See more: The Art of Zootopia/Gallery |-|Characters (2D) = Judy concept art.PNG|Judy Hopps Train Concept Art.jpeg Judy in the Rain.jpeg Confeptartjudy.jpeg judy-bunny-ca-1.jpg judy-bunny-ca-2.jpg judy-bunny-ca-3.jpg judy-bunny-ca-4.jpg Zootopia-Judy3-615x305.jpg Zootopia-Judy2-615x306.jpg Judyrodentia.jpeg Judy Marking map.png 1026548-zootopiabyronhoward05.jpg Judy Meter Maid Art.png oie_transparent.png Judy action poses.jpeg Byron Howard Drawing.png Round Judy faces.jpeg Judy Drawing.jpeg Zootopia Annecy Film Festival 3.jpeg Zootopia Annecy Film Festival 2.jpeg Zootopia Annecy Film Festival 1.jpg CO6Fjz UAAA9o9R.jpg Tumblr nvibubilyy1utx7nko1 r1 540.jpg Detectivezootopia.jpg Nick Judy Concept Art Render.png Animal Bodies.jpeg CA-NickJaw.PNG Squished Judy and Nick.png Various characters art.png Nick Judy Concept Art.png Have an amzing summer.png Fawn Animation Art.png Flash Driving Taxi.png Bogo Driving Bus.png Judy showing Nick her home.png Fawn Animation Art.png Zootopia Concept Art by Cory Loftis Disney 23.jpg 1026548-zootopiabyronhoward09.jpg Byron_Howard_Drawing.png V7z1hoixgcepekhmecff.jpg Louhvaqfnk03grzxlhzo.jpg CA-Hotel5.jpg CA-Hotel6.jpg Judy shocking Nick.png Judy Meter Maid Art.png Oscar.jpg Thank You Zootopia Fans.jpg CTtKvW2UsAAc4kh.jpeg|Nick Wilde Nick_Concept_Art_2.jpg CA-NickConcepts.jpg CA-NickConceptExpressions.jpg Nick Concept Art.jpg NickFaces.png Screenshot from 2016-04-16 12:18:53.png Nick Judy Concept Art Render.png CA-Nick-no-signs.PNG Nick with Wildebeests.jpeg CA-Nick-bridge.jpg Nick just out of rain.png Nick being spied on.png NickArt Transparent.png Zootopia image 1.jpg 1026548-zootopiabyronhoward01.jpg 1026548-zootopiabyronhoward06.jpg 1026548-zootopiabyronhoward09.jpg 1026548-zootopiabyronhoward12.jpg Tfaehqwvhdpypg5gilrh.jpg Qirj1kpvouwj5fyiu1uy.jpg V7z1hoixgcepekhmecff.jpg Clawhauserconcept.jpg CO6Fjz UAAA9o9R.jpg Wfed.JPG Detectivezootopia.jpg Nickcards.jpeg NicknJudy.jpeg Nick Bunny Tram.png Nick chasing car.jpeg Various characters art.png Nick Bunny Lantern.png Bunny Beds.jpeg Have an amzing summer.png Flash Driving Taxi.png Bogo Driving Bus.png Bonnie with plate.jpeg|Bonnie and Stu Hopps S H Art.jpeg Stu-bunny-ca-1.jpg Gideon Adult Transprent.png|Gideon Grey Young Gideon and Judy.jpeg Finnick_Pop_Can.png|Finnick Hand Up.png Finnick art.png Finnick Faces.jpeg Finnick Clothes.png Surprised Finnick.png Finnick J-pop Art.png Claw Honey Fin.png Finnick collar shock.png Bogo concept art.PNG|Chief Bogo Bogo Drawing with Labels.jpg Bogo and Cheetah.png BogoC01.jpg BogoC02.jpg BogoC03.jpg Big Bogo.png Bogo-sketch-dont-care.jpg Four Officers Art.png Clawhauser mouth full.png|Officer Clawhauser 3D Clawhauser.jpeg Clawhauserconceptart.jpg ClawhauserArt.png Clawhauser02.jpg Clawhauser03.jpg Clawhauser04.jpg Screen Shot 2016-04-10 at 2.10.40 PM.png CA-ClawhauserNotes.png Clawhauser and McHorn.jpeg Clawhauser Glasses Art.png Gazelle Art Transparent.png|Gazelle AS8.png Tiger Dancers Art.jpeg Gazelle poses.jpeg Gazelle1.jpg Gazelle2.jpg Gazelle3.jpg Gazelle4.jpg Gazelle5.jpg Gazelle6.jpg Gazelle7.jpg Gazelle8.jpg Gazelle9.jpg Gazelle10.jpg Gazelleconcept.jpeg Lionart 2.png|Mayor Lionheart Lionart 1.png Lionart 3.png Lionart 4.png Screen Shot 2016-04-10 at 2.14.22 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-04-09 at 7.41.30 PM.png|Assistant Mayor Bellwether CA-BellwetherOutfits.PNG Bellwether-concept-art.jpg Bellwether-concept-art2.jpg Otterton Transparent.png|Emmitt Otterton Mr and Mrs Transparent.png Mrs Otterton Transparent.png|Mrs. Otterton DukeArt.png|Duke Weaselton Fru Transparent.png|Fru Fru Mr Big concept by Cory Loftis.jpg|Mr. Big Mr.BigConceptArt.png Yaxart.jpeg|Yax Yax_Griller.png Flash Concept by Cory Loftis.png|Flash Manchas Transparent.png|Renato Manchas Manchas Transparent 2.png |-|Incidental Characters (2D) = Bunny Family Activities.jpeg|Hopps family JJJOutfits.png|Jerry Jumbeaux, Jr. Elephant W Ears TA.jpg Elephant Clisthenics 1.jpg Elephant Clisthenics 2.jpg Elephant Clisthenics 3.jpg Elephant's facial exp2.jpg Elephant's facial exp1.jpg TigersArt.jpeg|Tiger dancers Tiger Dancer Transparent.png Tiger dancer poses.jpg Lounging Tiger.png Elephant Female Head TA1.jpg|Officer Pennington Transparent Trumpet Art.png|Officer Trumpet Mc Horn and kangaroo.png|Officer McHorn CA-Higgins.PNG|Officer Higgins CA-HigginsDrawover.PNG Higgins Art.jpeg PriscillaArt.png|Priscilla Tripletoe Dharma Transparent.png|Dharma Armadillo Koslov and Nick Wilde concept art.jpg|Koslov Koslov concept by Cory Loftis(2).jpg Koslov concept by Cory Loftis(1).jpg Koslov and Morris concept .jpg Koslov and Friends.jpeg Koslov_Bar.png KoslovArcticFoxes.jpeg Zootopia tundratown concept.jpg Nick asking for money.png Kevin Art.png|Kevin Screen Shot 2016-07-30 at 8.44.59 AM.png|Gary Larry Art.png|Larry Fru Transparent 2.png|Fru Fru's friends CA-Moose.PNG|Peter Moosebridge Peter Transparent.png Barry Transparent.png|Barry DiCaprio BC Transparent.png|Bobby Catmull Bobby3.jpg Bobby1.jpg Bobby2.jpg Quilda Concept Art.png|Quilda KidsArt.png CA-RabbitPoses.jpg CA-RabbitCharacterPoses.jpg CA-Antelopes2D.PNG CA-BigCat.PNG CA-SheepOrangeVest.PNG CA-Wildebeest.jpg CA-WildebeestPoses.PNG CA-Mouse.PNG CA-Mice1.jpg CA-Mice2.jpg CA-MousePoses.jpg CA-MouseFaces.jpg |-|Scrapped Characters (2D) = Mr-0. Wilde|Mr. Wilde GerbilJerks-artwork.PNG|Gerbil jerks Gerbil Car.png GJ Concept.png Gerbils HighFiving.jpeg Honey Concept 3.PNG|Honey Badger HoneyBadger design.png Artwork (Characters) - Honey Concept2.PNG Honey Concept 1.PNG HoneyBadger concept.png Various Honey Pics.png Honey's room.jpeg Mayor Swinton concept publicity.jpg|Mayor Swinton Mayor Swinton concept art.png CA-SwintonFace.PNG InfoboxWooly.PNG|Wooly Wooly Concept Art.png Wooly Wolf Transformation.png The_Razorbacks.png|The Razorbacks Rb dangerous.png RB_passing.png RB_red_eyes.png Morris Transparent 2.png|Morris Morris Transparent.png Mabel_concept.PNG|Officer Mabel The_Old_Goat_two_concepts.jpg The Old Goat concept art.png Bat_Eyewitness_concept_art.PNG|Bat eyewitness Naked Bat Eyewitness.png OB Art.png|Officer Brie Officer Brie Concept Art.png CA-GroundhogMeerkat.png|A groundhog and meerkat |-|Locations (2D) = Zootopia Train Concept Art.png|Zootopia Tundraart.jpeg Zootopia Map.jpeg Mapofzootopiaart.jpeg Disney-zootopia-trailer-art.jpg Tumblr o4n37eGgW51qetpbso9 1280.jpg 8095468 orig.jpg WT-ext03.PNG Location Squares.jpeg Zootopia Mushroom City.png Disney-zootopia-trailer-art.jpg Zootopia Art2.jpeg Zootopia Art3.jpeg Zootopiaartbuilding.jpeg Zootopia Shops.jpeg Cheese Building.jpeg Zootopia Art6.jpeg CA-Zootopia0.jpg Zootopia Streets.jpeg Black and White Streets.jpeg Barber Shop Art.jpeg 5811906 orig.jpg Credits.jpeg|Savanna Central Downtown concept art 2.jpg Downtown concept art.jpg SC Art.jpeg Tumblr o4n37eGgW51qetpbso7 1280.jpg|Zootopia Central Station ZootopiaCentral01.jpg ZootopiaCentral02.jpg ZootopiaCentral03.jpg Hippo_Waterway.jpeg Mouse escalator.jpeg TDDO.png Apt art inside.jpeg|Grand Pangolin Arms Apartment concept Art.jpeg Tumblr o54cjksddU1smbi1co3 1280.jpg|Zootopia Police Academy Zpd real locations.jpeg|Zootopia Police Department Zpd different layers.jpeg Nick Escaping the ZPD.png Tumblr o3yqey2wBe1smbi1co1 500.jpg Nick Lemmings ZPD.jpeg ZPD Exterior Sketches.png Black and White DMV.png|Department of Mammal Vehicles DMV Art 1.jpeg City Hall Art 1.jpeg|City Hall City Hall Art 2.jpeg CA-MayorsOffice01.jpg|Lionheart's office CA-MayorsOffice05.jpg CA-MayorsOffice03.jpg CA-MayorsOffice04.jpg CA-MayorsOffice02.jpg CA-BellwethersDesk01.jpg|Bellwether's office CA-BellwethersDesk02.jpg CA-Museum08.jpg|Natural History Museum CA-Museum02.jpg CA-Museum03.jpg CA-Museum04.jpg CA-Museum05.jpg CA-Museum06.jpg CA-Museum09.jpg CA-Museum10.jpg CA-Museum11.jpg CA-Museum12.jpg CA-Museum13.jpg CA-Museum14.jpg Annoyed Jerry.png|Jumbeaux's Café Cafeartyeah.jpeg CA-CafeInterior.jpg CA-CafeExteriorBW.jpg Black and White Cafe.png BunnyBurrowsPoster-478x1024.jpg|Bunnyburrow BunnyBurrows.jpg CA-Bunnyburrow01.jpg CA-Bunnyburrow02.jpg CA-Bunnyburrow03.jpg CA-Bunnyburrow04.jpg Train Concept Art.jpeg Totoro.png Bunny Houses - Exterior Sketches.png BB House Structures.jpeg|Hopps family home Colored BB.jpeg Nick looking at bunnies.jpeg BB House Inside.jpeg Nick in Bunnyburrow .jpeg Bunny Holes.jpeg Bunnies Walking.jpeg Bunny Spiral.jpeg BB Kitchen?.jpeg Bunnyburrow Big Room.jpeg BB Kitchen.jpeg Judy showing Nick her home.png Sahara SquareDay.jpg|Sahara Square Sahara SquareNight.jpg 3Poster SaharaSquare-478x1024.jpg Watercolor Art.png Sahara Square art.jpg Zootopia Welcomes You Art.png SS-camel home art.jpg Sahara-square.jpg CA-SSbuildings01.jpg SS_Tours.jpeg SS-palmhotel.jpg SS-nightlife.jpg Sahara Tunnel.jpeg SS_Market.png MSO Room Art.jpeg|The Mystic Spring Oasis Panther Bathing Art.jpeg CA-Hotel1.jpg|The Palm Hotel CA-Hotel2.jpg CA-Hotel3.jpg CA-Hotel4.jpg CA-Hotel5.jpg CA-Hotel6.jpg Zootopia-tundratown-concept.jpg|Tundratown Tundratown paint over.jpeg Nick Speeder.png ConceptArt-Tundratown.jpg Tundratown Pale.jpeg RD Blimp.jpeg|The Rainforest District Rainy Day.jpeg Rainforest Umbrellas Art.jpeg Tree-Rainforest_District.jpeg RD_Bat_House.jpeg Construction RD.jpeg Treetops-Clouds.jpeg Three images of trees.jpeg Stoplights.jpeg RD.jpeg CA-RainforestDistrictBW1.jpg CA-RainforestDistrictBW2.jpg CA-RainforestDistrictHouses.jpg Mushroom Trees.jpeg Curly Vines.jpeg Rainforest District Bubbles.jpeg Waterfall Judy.jpeg Nick and Judy Falling.jpeg Long Photo.jpeg RD Boxes.jpeg Manchas home.jpeg|Manchas' tree house Apartment Art.jpeg Little Rodentia Bird View.jpeg|Little Rodentia LR Buildings.jpeg Nick run through streets.jpeg CA-LRcrushedhouse01.jpg Mouse Foreman Art 1.png CA-LRhouse03.jpg Mouse Hole.png Same mouse black and colored.png CA-LRhouse04.jpg CA-LRhouse05.jpg Cubby Seats.png ConceptArt-Nick-escape.jpg Nick-Rodentia-concept.jpg Mice watching Nick.jpeg 1792669 orig.jpg Zootopia Art4.jpeg CliffsideAsylum1.jpg|Cliffside Asylum CliffsideAsylum2.jpg Tumblr o3w9w2mU5q1smbi1co1 500.jpg Nick Judy Concept Art.png Cliffside Door.png Hospital Set Dressing.png Asylum Interior.png |-|Scrapped Locations (2D) = WildTimes02.jpg|Wild Times WildTimesConstruction.PNG WT-ext01.PNG WT-ext05.PNG WildTimes01.jpg Wild Times.png WT Outside.png WT Clinic.jpeg WT Blank Interior.png 7168315 orig.jpg 94732 orig.jpg WT Inside.png WT-HowlAlong.PNG WT-track01.PNG WT-racetrack.PNG WT-BiteGameBW.PNG Sketches Wild Times.png WT-ext02.PNG WT Concept Art.png WT 3.jpeg WT 4.jpeg WT 5.jpeg Nick being taken away.png Koslov's Palace.png|Koslov's Palace The Art of Zootopia KP.png KP Art.jpeg Polar Bear Bar.png Tumblr odcrunbHHL1tk2x3fo1 1280.jpg Animalia stadium.png|Zootennial Stadium AS1.png Gazelleconcertposter.jpeg AS3.png AS4.png Hula Hoops.png Tiger Puppet.png Zootennial Nova.png Cows Beating Drums.png World's Fair 1.png World's Fair 2.png World's Fair 3.png World's Fair 4.png Cloven Hoof-exterior.png|The Cloven Hoof Cloven Hoof-interior.jpg Clovenhoof.jpg Clovenconcept.jpg Clovenconcept2.jpg TUSK03.png|T.U.S.K. Government Building TUSK02.png TUSK09.png TUSK01.png TUSK Security.png TUSK Interior Sketches.png TUSK04.png TUSK05.png Schoolbunny.jpeg|Woodlands Elementary School WES Art.jpeg 5705213.jpg Suittopia.jpeg Nick's Office.png WT Outside.png Honey's Bunker 2.png |-|Props (2D) = Carrot_pen.png|Carrot pen Carrot Pen Art.png Hopps' Carrot Pen.png Carrot Pen.png Tame Collar artwork.PNG|Tame collar TC Art.png NightHowlers.png|Night howlers Night Howler Art.png Blooming Night Howler.png Sniper Guns.png|Night howler dart gun Nighthowlerguns-conceptart.jpg Guns and Laptops.png Tumblr o4ju8kkOen1r54c4oo1 1280.jpg|The Zootopia Transit Authority map TSC.png CA-BellwethersDesk03.jpg CA-Museum15.jpg CA-Museum16.jpg CA-CafeProps01.jpg CA-CafeProps02.jpg CA-CafeProps03.jpg Desert_Buildings.jpeg CA-SSbuildings03.jpg CA-SSbuildings04.jpg CA-SSprops01.jpg CA-SSprops02.jpg Wall Pattern 3.png Wall Pattern 5.png Cable Cars.jpeg Houseboats.png House Boats 2.png Rainforest Blimp Under-Truck.png RD Blimp.png Water Car.png ArmandSerramno Zootopia2 05.jpg ArmandSerramno Zootopia2 03.jpg 4499db0b5e833632bca28aace3e1f0d0.jpg Tumblr o4z6muFrjm1tk2x3fo4 1280.jpg CA-LRcrushedhouse02.jpg CA-LRhouse01.jpg Appliances.png Appliances 1.png Chez Cheez.jpg Wild Times Coaster.png WT-CatchMeGame.PNG WT-PranceGame01.PNG WT-PranceGame02.PNG WT-YarnPit.PNG WT-UpstreamGame.PNG Cat Coaster.png Bop A Bunny.png WT-CollarCheck.PNG WT-TikiHut.PNG WT-Photos.PNG WT Clock.jpeg Wt Ad Art.png The Cruiser.png Catapult.jpeg WT Games 1.png WT Games 2.png Sketches- Koslov's Place.png Honey items.jpeg Image-0.jpeg|A Jumbo-pop truck Zootopia Cars.jpeg Car Sketches.jpeg |-|Characters (3D) = NJ Storyboard.jpeg JudyGray.png 3D Judy body.jpeg CB_render.jpg Stu_3D.jpeg Finnick Model.jpg Finnick as a Nurse.png Finnick-NurseAlt.PNG 3DGazelle.png BellwetherModel.png Mrs._Otterton_3D_Model.jpg DMV Art 3.jpeg Manchas render.jpg CA-CharactersWalk.PNG CA-KidsWalk.PNG |-|Incidental Characters (3D) = Zootopia CoryLoftis 03.jpg|Officer Delgato Francine render.jpg Nangi Concept Art.jpeg|Nangi Madge Concept.PNG|Dr. Madge Honey Badger BadgerModel.PNG HoneyArt.png Tiger Pose Concept.png Moose_3D_Model.jpg Koalabell render.jpg|David Koalabell DK Art.png ConstructionMouse3D.jpg|Mouse foreman ExcerciseMouse3D.jpg|Marvin CA-Antelopes3D.PNG CA-Antelopes3D(2).jpg CA-HartebeestFemale.jpg CA-KuduFemale.jpg CA-KuduMale.jpg CA-SableMale.jpg CA-DorcasAntelope.jpg CA-KuduAntelope.jpg CA-SableAntelope.jpg CA-HartebeestAntelope.jpg Quillda render.jpg Zootopia CoryLoftis 10.jpg Cat Kid.jpg Cat Adult Model.jpg Wildebeest Model.jpg CA-PolarBearFemales.jpg CA-PolarBearMales.jpg CA-DeerGirl.jpg|A young deer |-|Scrapped Characters (3D) = Zootopia CoryLoftis 11.jpg CA-RaccoonKid.jpg|A young raccoon |-|Locations (3D) = Police Academy 3D.png ZPD Bullpen.png Chief Bogo Bullpen.png Tumblr o3yqey2wBe1smbi1co2 500.jpg Bogo's Office Art.jpeg Desk 01.png Desk 05.png DMV3D.png DMV Art 2.jpeg |-|Scrapped Locations (3D) = WT-CGcrowd01.PNG WT-CGcrowd02.PNG Wild Times Mammals Visiting.png Wild times sketch wip.png Clovenproductionstage.jpg |-|Props (3D) = TSDP.png Coup A Variations.png Van B Variations.png Truck A Variation.png Truck G Variant.png Bus A Variant.png Trolley A.png Zootopia-giraffe-JMcar04-copy.jpg Zootopia-pig-pig-car-rendering.jpg CA-BellwetherOfficeProps1.jpg CA-BellwetherOfficeProps2.jpg CA-BellwetherOfficeProps3.jpg CA-NewsMicrophones.jpg CA-NewsVans.jpg |-|Miscellaneous = VanArt.jpg|The art on Finnick's van Zootopia Muzzle.jpg Animal Anatomy.png Animal_Bodies.jpeg CA-Legs.jpg Zootopiascaleguide.png The Sheep Conspiracy.png Logos1.jpg Logos2.jpg SavageMovies.PNG|(List of Early Zootopia Film Concepts) DrMeow.PNG BountyHunter.PNG 3Musketeers.PNG CometotheFair.png Category:Galleries